Our Eyes
by Arava Shieru
Summary: Aku cuma punya satu mata. Jadi kalau aku kehilangan satu mata berhargaku ini artinya aku buta. Tapi, bukankah dari awal aku memang sudah buta? RnR please!


**Our Eyes  
><strong>

**A Sengoku Basara fanfiction**

**DateSana**

* * *

><p>Waktu takkan berjalan mundur dan takkan menunggu siapapun.<p>

Tak harus mengingat lampau yang mematahkan tangkai nisan

Tapi ingatlah masa depan yang mulai menumbuhkan mawar

Dan ketika kita berhenti menapakkan kaki untuk memupuk semua

Kita sadari bayangan itu terlanjur lenyap

Memutuskan benang tak tersulam

Dan menghanguskan seluruh harapan

* * *

><p>Bukan satu ataupun dua.<p>

Tapi tiada hempas tak bermakna.

Aku tidak pernah takut akan sesuatu—dan begitulah nyatanya,

Tapi—

Tapi—

Perasaan ini sungguh menakutkan—

Yang memberiku kegelapan tak berujung.

Aku lahir di serangkaian kawat emas yang rumit. Terkadang aku bisa melihat bunga mawar diantara mereka, tapi sama sekali tak kelihatan indah.

Semua bayangan itu begitu menyeramkan, membuat bulu romaku bergidik tak beraturan.

Teriakan yang dilontarkan oleh orang itu—orang yang kucintai yang merupakan ibu kandungku sendiri. Bisa kau bayangkan ketika kugenggam sebuah bunga lycoris yang cantik kupersembahkan hanya untuknya, dan sebuah senyuman yang tergores di belah bibirnya.

"Cantik sekali. Kau membuatku bahagia,"

Aku senang—

Ia memujiku.

"Kau tahu apa lagi yang membuatku lebih bahagia?"

Mataku berbinar penuh penasaran. Tampak geriginya mengintip dibalik sepasang bibir merahnya—berkilau diterpa sinar rembulan malam hari. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku seraya berbisik. "Mau tahu?" Suara merdunya menggetarkan gendang telingaku dan masuk hingga ke saraf otakku.

"KEMATIANMU!"

Halilintar pun saling bertabrakan diiringi tetesan hujan yang menimpa tanah berlumpur.

"Hanya dengan satu mata kau pantas mati!"

Tuhan, hatiku sakit.

"Ibu, tapi—!"

"Tiada tapi. Demi Tuhan, kuharap maut menjemputmu!"

Aku terjatuh bersama setangkai bunga yang tergeletak disampingku, menemani isak tangisku yang memecah keheningan malam.

* * *

><p>Dering bel sekolah membangunkanku dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang menggoreskan kenangan pahit di otakku. Tampak para siswa telah bersiap mengangkat tas mereka untuk segera bergegas keluar kelas—pulang dan menikmati waktu bersama teman—<p>

Dan satu hal yang tak kumiliki—

Keluarga.

Aku menopang wajahku dengan satu tangan sambil menghadap ke jendela untuk menatap birunya kemilau langit yang mengesankan. Matahari tengah tertutup oleh seberkas awan saat itu, jadi aku sama sekali tak merasa silau atau apa. Satu bola mata biruku segera menyapu seluruh pemandangan yang bisa kunikmati saat itu, memberikanku perasaan nyaman yang tak biasa.

"Oi, Masamune,"

Sebuah tangan meraih bahuku dan menepukku dengan cukup keras, membuatku melonjak terkejut dibalik lamunan. Aku melihat seorang pemuda di sana—salah satu temanku, Maeda Keiji yang tengah menenteng sebuah kantung besar yang entah apa isinya.

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara.

"Bisa bantuin? Kau lagi nggak ada kerjaan, kan?"

"Kau nyuruh?" ledekku sambil menyembunyikan senyuman di balik jemariku.

"Aku minta tolong. Ayolah," Ia mulai kelihatan keberatan dengan bebannya, membuat rasa isengku bertambah untuk mengerjainya hingga tingkat emosinya sampai di puncak kepala. Aku tertawa sambil akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri.

Keiji tersenyum lebar menerima reaksiku.

"Wah! Tak biasanya Date Masamune seperti ini!"

"Hemp," aku mengulum senyum.

"Ada enam kantung totalnya. Semua ini milik Akechi-_sensei _dan harus segera dibawa ke UKS tempat kerjanya! Ayo cepat! Cepat! Sisanya ada di belakang kelas," ujarnya buru-buru sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Dengan segera ia membawa dua kantung raksasa itu dan keluar dari kelas—sebelum mataku dapat melihat bayangannya.

"Memangnya apa sih yang dokter psikopat itu mau?" gumamku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Aku merapihkan seragam kemeja putih yang kukenakan dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut coklatku. Kuraih jaket biru yang tergantung di kepala kursiku dan memakainya secara asal-asalan.

"Pulang ah,"

Hingga kusampai di depan gerbang dan mendengar teriakan Keiji membahana ke penjuru koridor sekolah.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya memanggil namaku sambil mengutukku seakan akulah iblis paling kotor di dunia.

Menggelikan.

"Masamune-_dono_!"

Ah! Itu dia suara yang paling kunanti-nanti. Dengan cepat kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu berasal dan menangkap sosok Sanada Yukimura, seorang sahabat sekaligus sainganku yang berharga. Seperti biasanya seorang kapten tim sepakbola lakukan, ia tengah mengenakan kostum latihannya sambil menenteng sebuah bola. Rambut coklat kemerahannya bergoyang seiring langkahnya mendekatiku.

Aku tak bergeming hingga ia bertanya, "Mau pulang duluan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bisa tunggu bentar, nggak? Nanti pulang bareng,"

Singkat kata aku memutar bola mata—berpura-pura berpikir. Melihat wajahnya yang penuh harapan itu membuatku ingin terus melakukan itu. Duh, kelakuanku memang tak bisa terhentikan. Padahal dalam hati aku cukup merasa senang ia mengajakku untuk pulang bersama.

Bagaikan seorang anak kecil tak berdosa ia menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

Aku tak tahan menahan gejolak emosi yang menari di dalam dada ini. Aku tertawa dibuatnya. "Tentu saja! Tapi jangan lama-lama!" ujarku menepuk kepalanya.

Tampak senyuman hangat tersungging di bibirnya. Ia membalikkan badan sambil melambaikan tangan lembutnya ke arahku.

Perasaan ini sungguh menenangkan—

Membuat siapapun ingin memilikinya.

Bagaikan desiran ombak yang menghantam karang di pantai—

Bagai walet yang melayang bebas di bawah naungan mentari—

Andai bisa seperti ini terus.

Andaikan tiada awan hitam menunggu di jalan kehidupanku.

Aku mau hidup seribu tahun lagi.

* * *

><p>Sirene ambulans terus terdengar seiring dentuman kilat menggema di penjuru kota. Aku menatap langit yang menggelap sambil memuntahkan tetes demi tetes air hujan dari mulut hitamnya. Payung yang semula kugenggam erat telah terjatuh di atas aspal basah yang ternoda darah.<p>

"Yukimura,"

Tenggorokanku tercekat hebat ketika namanya terlontar pelan dari mulutku. Kukepalkan tinjuku seiring air mata ini semakin menumpuk di kelopak, bersiap untuk mengalir mengikuti air dari langit yang menangis.

"Tenangkan diri anda, tuan. Teman anda hanya mengalami luka,"

Bagaimana bisa?

Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus tanpa ampun.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Aku hanya bisa memanggil namanya berulang kali—tak bisa terhitung oleh jari yang bahkan kuyakin membuat para perawat itu terganggu.

Saat-saat ini adalah saat dimana aku merasa hidupku hancur. Dimana sebuah hal yang tak pernah kuduga akan sampai di depan mataku dan mengoyak hatiku hingga terpecah belah.

Perih—

Sakit—

Aku tak tahan lagi.

"Tuan Date,"

Nadiku berdenyut hebat ketika seorang dokter memanggilku. Wajahnya tampak pucat—meskipun tak lebih pucat dariku. Aku berdiri menghadapnya dengan kedua kakiku yang bergetar, membuatku sesaat berpikir akan terjatuh karenanya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa.

Astaga, Tuhan.

Aku mohon selamatkanlah dia!

"Anda temannya?"

Aku mengangguk, menelan ludah.

"Ia tak apa-apa,"

Perasaan lega sedikit bisa merasuki jiwa dan pikiranku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Tapi—"

Oh, tidak, Tuhan. Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

"Ia harus kehilangan satu matanya akibat terkena serpihan kaca mobil,"

* * *

><p>Tuhan, aku mau bertanya.<p>

Apa tiada siksa lagi untuk hambamu ini?

Sudah cukupkah musibah yang kau berikan padaku?

Kehilangan keluargaku...

Kau hanya sisakan seorang penjaga untukku.

Dan ketika aku bisa merasakan cahaya surga yang menghujam jiwaku,

Mengapa kau rebut itu semua dariku?

_Lagi?_

* * *

><p>Duniaku sepenuhnya telah kacau.<p>

"Dokter, kau bohong!"

Kakiku tak lagi kuat untuk menahan kesedihan yang membelenggu senyum dan tawaku.

Kesengsaraan yang membendung jiwa ini sudah terlampau besar—

Membunuhku perlahan.

"Maafkan saya, tapi ia takkan mampu melihat menggunakan kedua matanya,"

"_Hey, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar,"_

"Dokter, aku mohon, lakukan sesuatu!"

"_Ah, tak usah. Perasaanku tak enak, Masamune-dono,"_

"Tidak bisa, saya sudah melakukan apa yang saya bisa,"

"_Tak apalah! Sebentar saja! Ayo!" _

"Aku mohon, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuat satu matanya bisa melihat lagi?"

"_Yah sudahlah..."_

"Bisa kita lakukan donor mata. Tapi, bank mata kami telah kehabisan stok,"

Tanpa kusadari aku menyentuh penutup mata yang telah basah membaluti mata kananku. Aku mengerutkan dahi menahan perih.

Perasaan ini sungguh tak mengenakkan.

Seakan sebuah panah transparan menembus dadaku dan membuat darah terciprat darinya—merah

Oh, itu warna favorit Yukimura.

"Apa guna sebuah mata jika tak terdampingi oleh yang satunya?" gumamku ditengah air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

Ini sama sekali bukan aku—sebuah seruling yang ditiup oleh deru nafas sang pencipta—yang kuat dan tegar menghadapi duri tajam dunia. Padahal sebegitu indahnya melodi itu bersenandung, berbaur dengan senar harpa yang dimainkan seksama—dan dialah Sanada Yukimura—tapi—

Mengapa senandung itu harus berakhir sebelum keduanya rapuh ditelan zaman?

Ini semua kan salahku, Yukimura tak bisa begitu saja kehilangan satu matanya.

Malah harusnya aku yang kehilangan satu mataku agar akhirnya aku menjadi buta.

Padahal dari awalnya aku sudah buta—

Tak pernah melihat sisi dunia.

"Dokter, pakai saja mataku,"

Dokter itu tampak terkejut ketika aku menggenggam kerah kemejanya. Sorot mataku tak menunjukkan sedikit pun lelucon, bukan?

Karena aku memang serius.

"Cepat lakukan operasi! Pakai saja mataku!"

Matanya membulat—aku yakin ia merasa tak percaya. Aku menggeretakkan gigi gigiku dengan cukup keras, sambil merasakan sepatu yang kukenakan bergesek dengan lantai marmer putih yang berkilau tertimpa sinar lampu.

"Tuan, kau yakin? Itu artinya kau—"

"Tidak bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku? Jangan remehkan aku, bodoh,"

Aku tersenyum dibalik tangisan yang belum kuusaikan. Satu mataku memang buta, aku tahu itu—

Itu sebabnya aku memandang segala hal dengan sebelah mata.

Karena aku memang tak dilahirkan sempurna.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau titip pesan, dokter,"

Ia tampak bingung menatapku.

"Kalau nanti Yukimura bangun, tolong bilang,"

Aku mengerutkan dahi sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Gunakan mata kiriku dengan baik karena lewat dirinyalah aku melihat dunia!"

* * *

><p>"Yukimura,"<p>

Kini aku terbaring tepat di sampingnya.

Suara mesin-mesin rumah sakit yang terdengar bising di telinga sungguh mengganggu suasana hening ini. Perlahan lampu dengan cahaya putihnya dimatikan—memberikanku kegelapan—membuatku sulit untuk melihat.

Aku enggan untuk melakukan ini tapi—

Tak apalah demi dia.

"Tuan, anda siap?"

Aku membuka mulutku hendak bicara, tapi sebuah sekat penahan seakan menahanku untuk melakukan itu. Aku mengangguk lemah memberi tanda, lalu menengok ke sekali lagi ke arah Yukimura yang tengah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur tak bergeming. Perban penuh darah menutup mata kirinya yang kini tinggal rongga.

Semoga rongga itu akan tetap terisi oleh bola mataku.

"Yukimura, aku—"

Aku mulai terisak.

"Hanya ini kali terakhir aku dapat melihatmu,"

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak.

"Tuan, jika kau mau membatalkan, kau bisa. Tak usah memaksakan diri,"

Pernyataan penuh rasa iba yang terlontar dari sepasang bibirnya—

Tak memberiku sesirat pun asa.

"Tidak usah,"

Air mata ini harus menetes untuk kesekian kalinya, untuk memberiku ketenangan.

Tapi nyatanya tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Yukimura!" batinku menjerit memanggil namanya.

Ini adalah air mata terakhir yang dapat kuteteskan bersama dengan perasaan yang mengalir cepat mengikuti langkah waktu yang mengiringi. Selebihnya—

Hanya kegelapan.

* * *

><p>Dengan bola mata biru yang menyertaimu,<p>

Aku pun terus akan mengawasimu,

Tapi bukan dengan mata yang kini telah tiada,

Bukan dengan sentuhan yang kini tak bisa kurasa,

Tapi dengan gejolak kasih persahabatan di dada,

Yang terus ada,

Selamanya,

Sampai maut memisahkan kita,


End file.
